


Jax's Journal

by jumping_jax



Category: my life - Fandom
Genre: and you may hear more easily if you care to, this is my online journal, where i may think aloud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumping_jax/pseuds/jumping_jax
Summary: This is my online journal which, yes, is probably unnecessary and will flop very hard but! Even if no one wants to follow it I will post small snippets of scenes :) for a better feel of how they'll look/sound when actually published.You lovely people will also recieve updates on how my life is doing and how it may be affecting slower updates or if I'm on a roll and several updates are geared and ready to go yay!I want to write more for other people so I'm open to any requests (just no smut or anything under the Explicit rating pls) and if I get around to it, I'll reply but please only comment requests in the "requests" chapter of this thx





	1. Requests

Quick few things if anyone is actually interested in requesting:

-Keep the rating Teen (Mature is fine if it's for reasons other than sex and the like)  
-I'm only immersed in a limited number of fandoms for which I feel confident enough to write, which include:  
\---NCT, Seventeen Twice, Day6, Stray Kids and BTS(ish)  
-Can be on the more vague side but give me something to work with, can be a little more detailed but uh don't write it for me  
-i think that's it, have fun to anyone who reads this and wants to submit!


	2. trust me????

so. people have read trust me and interacted way more than i would've ever anticipated. thus, sequel. But. school. so,,, i am conflicted sometimes which is why you won't see anything for the sequel for a while :( i want to be able to write it all out and then post the two chapters a few weeks apart to buy me more time for writing the Actual Sequel :P

but if you saw the previews, you know chenle's involved and right now i'm having issues w his character bc while he fits the mold of 'firebender' perfectly, his conflicts are too straightforward for someone as complex as a firebender. i feel like i need something with a little more depth so he has something to work on for a while and something with more drive to force him to better himself ;; 

 

yea ^that's basically how it goes when i write :D


	3. uhhh wayv series?? UPDATE???

right. i have Two seriessss.

i have big plans for that, trust me. but i don't have the motivation :(( mainly because School but also because when i'd posted that monster of a fic Deep Breaths, i was trying so . fukin hard to get it posted just a day or three after wayv's debut

but!!! if anyone wants to comment something they wanna see in the upcoming works, i’m open to suggestions! 

anyways, you probably won’t hear from her for a while :/ sorry 


	4. Chapter 4

gonna take some time off the internet and stuff for a while but i’ll still be writing as much as i can

i will let anyone who cares know what’s in the works ^-^ (nct)

\- Ten/Taeil one shot-y thing  
\- 2 Xiaoyangs to be added to the WayV series  
\- Angsty Tendery  
\- KunTen Figure Skating one shot  
—— this is tied into a potential figure skating chaptered work :)  
\- A:TLA sequel (chenle focused) and beyond  
\- 2 XiaoHenYangs that probably won’t get finished  
\- Something exciting built off my abandoned stray kids work  
\- NCT Write Write prompt

live your best life bros


	5. dude what

good god you might be getting a really long direct sequel to Deep Breaths sooner than i had anticipated because i’m a dumb bitch and decided to write 5k in one sitting

anybody got suggestions for how to get the essence of “we had sex” without me having to write out a sex scene or awkwardly have one of the characters say “we had sex”  
that would be much appreciated thanks


	6. tendery??

i may have a tendery thing ready but idk how much more i want to write for it,,, :/

ALSO!!! i've finally been able to get over this mini writer's block thing and got back to Both of my series :D

 

here's from the upcoming addition (the next really long one i mean) to my WayV series uwu

 

The music. God, when had it become so loud?

Hendery threw his head back and downed another shot, this time with a little more difficulty. 

Yangyang next to him giggled, words slurred beyond recognition, though the glint in his eyes gave Hendery a slightly anxious feeling. 

“Hendryyy~ ‘member th’ good days when we were together?” He gurgled happily. 

His mind way in no state of consciousness to be processing such a conversation and all he could do was shrug spastically. 

Yangyang pouted and scooched his stool closer until their legs bumped. “Why’d you go? Why’d you leave me?”

Hendery swallowed, frantically trying to fan the fog from his mind. But it was thicker than pea soup which left his rational decision making unit out of commission for god knows how long. 

“‘M sorry, baby,” he murmured back. “I dunno, things were hard ‘nd my brain chemicals were so fucked up…”

Yangyang’s pout only deepened. “D’you still love me?”

His lungs collapsed. “Mmmmpardon me?”

Those plush, tempting lips slowly curled up into a smile again. “I think about you still, y’know? I got over you, dun’worry. But I still think about you…”

Before he knew what was happening, an irresistibly warm and soft pair of lips collided with his. 

 

did i spoil too much?? fuck, whatever y'all deserve some crumbs after i've neglected you for ages huh don't think about it too hard ;)

 

ALSO i came up with another idea but it's Very rough and I haven't written something like this before so let me know if it might be worth it to put more time into developing a story, yeah?

thanks bye for now


	7. tendery!

so i decided to post the tendery, lets see how long it takes before i a) orphan it or b) delete it all together >n<

 

 

here's how i'm hoping to balance my future posts/updates for the purpose of writing it into existence:

> \- XiaoYang Requested One Shot (to be added to WayV series)
> 
> \- NCT A:TLA next part to Trust Me (first chapter out of two or three bUT NO MORE THAN THAT JAX, COME ON DON'T LET THIS GET OUT OF HAND AGAIN)
> 
> \- XiaoYang One Shot (to be added to WayV series)
> 
> \- next chapterfor NCT A:TLA newest addition (if not then the bellow will follow the xiaoyang one shot)
> 
> \- If not that ^ then the part two of Deep Breaths (it's probably going to turn out roughly around the same length though i must warn that i've planned for uhhh some things to change) ((to be added to WayV series))
> 
> \- ^^if the above mentioned turns out needing multiple chapters the next will be posted hopefully not too long after
> 
> \- the Potential third chapter of newest NCT A:TLA work goes here if it's written
> 
> \- A gift work for one of my supportive friends!
> 
> \- i have a blackpink thing i'm in the process of writing, whether this will ever see the light of day remains a mystery
> 
> \- i've been working on a dojae thing that's kinda cheesy and Not Great but that just might end up finished and posted
> 
> \- there's a nct figure skating au i've been working on but it might take much longer so that's a big fat maybe
> 
> \- ^that also merges with my potential svt and skz figure skating au
> 
> \- Another gift for another one of my supportive friends!
> 
> \- i'm writing for NCT Write Write so look out for that in mid to late July!!
> 
> \- !!! NCT A:TLA Third Part will be posted after NCT Write Write submissions are posted and revealed

 

 

this list is extremely subject to change and there will be random, completely unscheduled/unlisted works and stuff posted between these!!

but maybe this will help move my writing along and better develop my characterization and plots through more and more practice, after all, practice makes better :)

take care and have a lovely day or sweet dream!

 


	8. how to tag - help for myself (and anyone else)

Dear Jax,

this is mostly for your dumb ass   
  


Givens (things you will more than likely end up tagging in every work you publish)

\- Swearing  
\- Fluff  
\- Angst  
\- Attempt at humor  
\- American English

 

IMPORTANT THINGS TO REMEMBER TAG (just use your judgement for what's necessary for what story):

  * Alternate Universe? (magic, high highschool, college/uni, secret agent, royalty etc.) ***time period if necessary


  * Fluff? Tooth rotting? 


  * Angst? (TAG DEATH IF THERE IS DEATH)


  * Smut?


  * Vague Plot Points (getting together, breaking up, first kiss, saving the universe, coming out etc.)


  * Relationship status if relationship is featured


  * Tropes? (aged up/down, superpowers, n + 1 or whatever, soulmates, friends to lovers etc.)


  * Possible triggers?? (self harm, homophobia, transphobia, slurs, violence (blood, weapons...))


  * Character's roles (firebender!vernon, slytherin!renjun, barista!brian, lesbian ceo!nayeon, johndad!)


  * Include CLICKBAIT (shit people will click for i.e. cuddling, kissing, falling in love, cute dates, romance idfk)



 

*rememebr: as quirky as tagging "i wore this at 3am" is, try to keep the number of tags less than 20 (includes characters + relationships) because no one wants to scroll for thirty seconds. also, tags and summary should be cohesive in a way that if given 

 

okay good luck, ass

signed, Jax


	9. xiaoyang

xiaoyang WayV Mini Series headcanon:

xiaojun's not the type to openly express his emotions in grandiose gestures or anything (he's still trying to get used to expressing them in general now that he's together with Yangyang who does his best to coax him from his shell a little more each day) but the day that yangyang utters the words 'i love you' sends his heart galloping and his brain completely short-circuits. it takes a whole minute for him to fully understand the meaning and pure emotion behind those words and when he does his face flushes a bright, impossible to coverup, cardinal red. yangyang's own face brightens by tenfold at the sight, his beautifully adorable boyfriend struggling to formulate in any of the three languages he knows, his face flushed and ear tips reddened in the most endearing way. his heart threatens to burst in his chest. he laughs out loud, unable to suppress it, and watches with intensely fond amusement as xiaojun tries in vain to hide his ever reddening face.

"god, i really do love you so, so much..." he murmurs with a bright chuckle, reaching out to sling his arm over his boyfriend's shoulders, tenderly kissing the crown of his head.

  

 

 

 

kunten WayV Mini Series headcanon(?? this is more like a drabble):

*based on one of their interviews* ten would totally, though he's fully capable on his own, pester kun by acting all cutesy and pouting and whining until kun inevitably gives in. and when kun does, he lets ten watch him whip up a small little snack, talking to him and repeatedly kissing every inch of his boyfriend's beautiful face. he even sits down with ten, watching him eat with round, glowing eyes and a radiant smile when ten hums contentedly, feeding kun a mouthful every now and then.

"kun-gē~"

"oh no."

"kun-gē, wittle tennie is hungwy~~ will kind and loving kun cook his hungwy baby a snackk?~~"

kun grits his teeth and tries not to look in his boyfriend's direction. he fails the second ten's delicate hand settles on his shoulder, turning his body to face the pouting, full grown man that is the love of his life.

his defenses crumble.

before kun knows it, he's at the stove, throwing together a simple dish that he already know ten will like. 

as the steam curls and dissipates in the air, he steps away from the stove for a second to see the cutest little man grinning up at him, eyes squinty and bright with laughter. without warning, he leans over and quickly presses his lips to the soft, sweet skin of ten's cheek. ten squeaks but grins up at kun when he pulls away, shaking his head fondly. 

"i'm too cute to resist~"

he rolls his eyes, smiling fondly, and turns back to his cooking. but as he finishes up, he can't help himself from wandering back to ten, kissing a different spot of his gorgeous face each time.

in the next minute, a steaming plate of freshly cooked, savory food is set before ten. kun takes a seat beside him and rests his head in his hands to watch contentedly as ten hums happily through a mouthful of food.

"here comes the airplane~" ten sings unexpectedly, chopsticks outstretched to kun's lips with a heaping pinch of garnished rice. 

despite every part of his mind screaming at kun to maintain  _some_ dignity and maturity, he lets his lips fall open and the chopsticks feed him a bite. it's delicious.

together, they finish the small snack and ten is back to his obnoxious, sassy self, the cute act ditched until the next time his stomach gurgles emptily. and kun wouldn't have it any other way.


	10. help me pls

anyone who reads this, please comment which you would like to have updated first!! im torn n can't decide what to focus on ;;

 

-WayV Mini Series (XiaoYang one-shot that sets us up for the Deep Breaths sequel)

-NCT Avatar: The Last Airbender AU (Chenle/?????? one-shot-esque that sets up for (and for after) Trust Me Sequel)

-JohnKun! (potentially a series in the works... i hope not though i already have two..)

-Mutant/Superhero AU

-Mythical Creatures AU

 

thank you for your time  
if you can't decide on one, pick your top two ^^ n ill work it out from there


	11. ajfksd

sorry sorry sorry sorry  
sorry

 

sorry

i kinda dipped huh

welp im back (hopefully for the next few months) hope no one missed me too much

i got more shit cookin and my older shit is uhhh developing at an infuriatingly sluggish rate for reasons i have yet to identify

in any case, assign an nct member (feel free to do as many or few as you want) to a super power!! pls im v curious! (feel free to double up on members, remove or add a superpower!)  
-super speed  
-invisibility  
-power replication  
-flight  
-enhanced senses  
-telepathy  
-replication (like creating multiple copies of oneself)  
-super smarts (intuitive aptitude)  
-sonic scream  
-precognition (seeing shit in the future)  
-clairvoyance (gain information about an object, person, location, or event with esp i think)  
-hypnosis  
-emotion manipulation  
-lightning/electricity manipulation (thor but not a god)  
-shapeshifting (only living organisms)  
-healing (oneself and others)  
-teleportation  
-invulnerability  
-omnilingualism (includes stuff like computer codes and instruments)  
-shrinking/growing (essentially ant man)  
-human (no powers)

 

^this coincides with my renewed obsession with avengers and xmen for anyone wondering why im asking this


	12. Chapter 12

hate to do this but for anyone who’s waiting on an update to either of my series, i’ve put everything i’ve been writing on hold for the time being

 

but!! it’s only bc i’m participating in NCTWriteWrite (check out their twitter!) and i want my submission to be finished to the best of my abilities so i sincerely apologize to anyone who has been waiting on updates :(


	13. :/

so.

 

i finished my enrara and submitted it  _finally_ so im happy about that

 

sadly, i have come to document that i will be putting all current series on hold due to an overload of creativity but lack of motivation, just another fantastic thing about being a writer.

i feel as though if i'm going to post something, i want it to be Good. not something i wrote because i felt like "oh shit, i haven't posted anything legit in months and now i feel bad" i want it to be because i love my story and the characters so i'm taking time to refocus (again) and hopefully get some quality story lines and character arcs down

in the mean time, i'll try to post short, cutesy one-shots but even that i can't promise because depression is a bitch

 

thank you to anyone taking the time to read this and hopefully y'all will read my enrara because that shit took MONTHS

 

all for now, thanks again


	14. anyone wanna help me

anyone wanna help me and mayhaps collab on this mutant/avenger-esque nct au? or just wanna let me rant about it to them and boucne ideas off? 

oh yeah btw im trying to write again and i really really hope this turns into something i feel good enough about sharing ^-^


	15. h

sO

i got my NCTWriteWrite done, i hope y'all enjoyed that ;) bc i sure had a fun time writing it 

 

which mEANssssss i have time to write otHER things yay!!

HOWEVER 

the huge project i got goin on now i will not share until it is complete and trust me, i'm doing this for your good as well as my own. as much as i want to let you guys see what i've been excitedly planning for the past month, i fear that if i start posting before it is finished, i will be dissatisfied with the end product :( so you just have to wait

bUT i have a few one shots headed your way soon (HOPEFULLY) so i hope that helps

 

oh an those series i started, well let's just say they're on hold for now. one more so than the other but i'm gonna do my best to get back to those uwu

thanks to anyone sticking around and anyone new, feel free to find me on twitter and scream about life w me @xiaobrows

peace out my dudes


End file.
